the life of a normal flock
by dy9404
Summary: max and the flock move in with maxs mom and her sister ella. they have destroyed intex and are now attending school. nudge gets a boyfriend chrismas is coming first fanfiction so dont be to harsh and please read through chapter 1 i gets beter please reve
1. Chapter 1

We have one more week until Christmas break and everybody in the flock is so excited. We are staying at my moms and attending school.

I yelled up the stairs "come on guys it is almost time for school" my flock filed down the stairs all but one if u guessed fang u guessed right. I yelled "fang get you're but down here before we are late for school.

I heard him moving around upstairs so I ran up the stairs yelling for him to come on.

Fangs pov

I heard max yelling but I couldn't find my shoes.

I had searched everywhere and they wasn't here

I heard her coming up the stairs yelling "what is taking u so long we are going to be late"

Maxs pov

I popped my head in his room and he was looking around frantically

"What is taking u so long?

"I can't find my shoes"

"They are down stairs now come on"

I soon as fang got his shoes we all took off and headed to school.

**I know it is short sorry please review**


	2. a normal school day or not

Chapter 2

When we got to school me fang and iggy waked angel and the gasman to their class and then went to the high school.

Me and fang had algebra first and iggy had history.

As I walked in to algebra a guy said hey baby this guys name was Tyler and ever since I started school here he has always bothered me.

I turned around and said "I am not ones baby and if u want to live I would advise u to never say that to me again"

I saw fang smirk and I smiled

He said "come on baby stop playing hard to get u know u want me"

"I will never want any part of u you are the ugliest most pig headed guy I have ever met"

The room went up in laughter and Tyler jumped up ready to fight.

Fangs pov

As me and max walked into algebra this guy named Tyler said "hey baby "to max my max.

But I knew if I said something to him max would get mad and tell me she could take care of herself so I didn't say anything.

Max told him "I am not ones baby and if u want to live I would advise u to never say that to me again".

I smirked and I saw max smile.

He said "come on baby stop playing hard to get u know u want me"

And max looked like she was about to blow and punch this guy in the face but she didn't she just said

"I will never want any part of u you are the ugliest most pig headed guy I have ever met"

And the whole room roared in laughter I just smiled cause I not the laughing kind of guy

When she said that Tyler jumped up

**Please review I want to know if I should continu it **


	3. authors note

Hey sorry I havnt updated I have been out of town

Sorry for the grammer I will try to do beter and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Maxs pov

Tyler jumped up and said "I don't care if u are a girl I am going to beat u up."

I said "I am not going to go against your wishes but I would hate to hurt u in front of your friends."

This got him boiling he lunged at me and I punched him in the face not to hard but enough to make hit hurt.

His nose started bleeding and he ran out of the room. And everybody started cheering for me.

The rest of the day went by as usual,

I met up with Fang and Iggy after I went to my locker and we went outside to wait for the younger ones .

I asked them if anything interesting happened at school today and Angel and Gasman said the usual.

Nudge said the usual also so they all got on the bus but on the way home she kept thinking of what happened today.

Nudges flash back

As I waked in to my first class I saw my best friend Emily. I started talking to her when some one ran into me .

"Whach it"

I turned around to see who ran into me and it was Ryan the hottest guy in my class.

He said sorry, I said it was alright and he smiled at me.

The whole rest of the class I thought of him.

When the bell rang I got up to leave and Ryan taped me on the shoulder and asked me if he could walk me to my next class.

As we walked he kept staring at me, when we got to history I said bye to him and he left.

Emily come over and said I see u was walking with Ryan.

I said "yeah he is so hot I wish he would ask me out!"

For the rest of the day she kept thinking of him and every time she saw him he would smile at her.

The last bell rang and she was waking to her locker when Ryan came up to her.

"Hey"

"hey"

He said "I was wondering if u would like to go to the movies some time."

She said "yeah I would love to "

He said "okay how about Friday night. "

She said "okay"

"Well I got to go my brothers and sisters are waiting on me."

He said "okay bye"

"Bye."

She walked out the door and saw her flock waiting on her .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The whole way home on the bus I kept thinking about Ryan.

I heard angle giggle and she said someone got a secret.

I said "shhh angle not tell anyone I have to talk to max first"

She smiled and said "okay."

When we got home everyone went to their rooms except for iggy who sat down to watch TV.

I went upstairs to talk to max.

I walked up the stairs slowly not sure what to say

I got to her door and knocked.

Maxs pov

I heard a knock on my door and said "come in".

Nudge opened the door and slipped in.

I said "what's up nudge"

She said "can I talk to u."

'Yeah sure what's the matter?"

Well this guy from my class asked me to the movies Friday and I really want to go can I."

Sure nudge I don't see y not we will have to get angle to check him out first but if u want to go u can.

She smiled and said "thanks"

And left .

I started on my homework when I heard another knock

Who could it be now?

I said "come in"

It was fang

Hey what was up with nudge?

She asked if she could go on a date Friday

"Oh."

Yeah she is growing up fast.

Sooo…… what are we going to do for Christmas.

"Idk" eat and each of us gets one person a present

"K."

Iggy yelled "diner is ready!"


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Fang walked down stairs together the rest of the flock including Ella was there ready to eat.

I sat down next to Iggy and Fang sat on my right.

I asked Iggy "what's for dinner"

"Spaghetti"

Ummmmm my favorite.

After diner I went back upstairs to finish my home work when I finished I walked down stairs to watch some TV. Fang and Iggy were in there so I sat down next to fang they were watching a scary movie .

I watched half the movie and ended up falling asleep when I woke up the next morning I was in my bed.

I got up and got dressed and went to Fangs room I asked him "how did I get in my bed last night."

He said "I carried u"

Y did u do that u could of just woke me up.

"U were sleeping so good and I didn't want to wake u so I just carried u "

I was so mad I just stormed out of the room.

Fangs pov

I was watching the movie and a ghost jumped out of the closet, I jumped I looked over at Max to see if it had scared her.

But she was asleep.

10 minutes later I felt her fall against me so I got up.

Iggy said what we are going to do with her.

I said "I will carry her up to her room and put her on her bed. "

And that is exactly what I did. "

**SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG I WONT 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. NUDGES DATE AND JEALOSY

Maxs pov

The rest of the week went by as normal and it was the last week of school.

Tyler didn't mess with me no more and Nudge was excited about her date.

Nudges pov

It was finally Friday.

I was getting ready for the movies and I was so nervous

I didn't know what to do on a date so I decided to go talk to Max.

I walked down the hall to her door and knocked.

Maxs pov

I heard a knock and said come in.

It was Nudge.

I said u look so pretty

"Thank u."

So what's up?

I need to talk to u.

Okay shoot

Max I am really nervous I don't know what to expect I have never been on a date and max what if he tries to kiss me.

I said "Nudge don't worry u will be fine everyone is nervous on there first date and the kissing thing don't worry if he does try to u will know what to do".

Nudge still looked worried but she said thanks and hugged me, I hugged her back then we heard the door bell ring and Iggy yelled

"Nudge Ryan is here."

"Are u ready to go down."

She said "Yes."

Nudge walked down the stairs in the pretty pink baby doll top she had bought earlier this week.

Ryan was standing at the door staring at her.

She said "hey"

He said "hey you look beautiful"

"Thanks."

He said "well are u ready to go."

"Yeah by Max"

Iggys pov

I watch her walk out the door.

I was so angry I let my Nudge go on a date with that pig headed guy.

I went and sat on the couch angry at my self when Fang came in.

What is wrong with u?

Nothing

Whatever.

Okay well I kind of like Nudge.

Then why don't u tell her.

I don't know how and I am afraid she will reject me.

Well Christmas is coming up y don't u get her a great present.

Max said we were choosing out of a hat on which we get.

Don't worry I can take care of that

Thanks.

Nudges POV

We walked to his mom's car and he opened the door for me.

We got in and his mom said hello

Hello.

My name is sandy David but u can call me sandy

Okay my name is Nudge.

When we got to the movies we waked up to the ticket booth and Ryan got our tickets to see one missed call.

We walked in to the movie theater and it was crowded and me being closterphobic didn't help.

We found a seat in the middle of the theater a sat down and the previews started.

Half way through the movie Ryan reached for my hand and I took his.

When the movie was over we went outside to wait for his mom to come get us.

He said "you have a lot of brothers and sister how do u live with all of them."

"Yes I know and after u get use to a large family it isn't that hard to live with."

Ryan's mom pulled up and we got in we were quite on the way home.

We pulled up to the house and Ryan walked me up to the door.

When we got to the door he said "I had a good time"

"So did I."

Then Ryan leaned in a kissed me and I kissed him back.

It was magical I wished it would never end; we pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"He said I have to go see u at school Monday bye."

Bye and I walked into the house.

Maxs pov

I was lying on my bed thinking when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in"

Hey I need to talk to you.

Okay

Iggy wants to get Nudge a Christmas present.

Ohhh

Yeah.

He was wondering if u could give him Nudges name.

I will try.

K

Nudges pov

It was late and the only ones up were Max and fang

I went up to Maxs room to talk to her and tell her I was home.

As I walked up the stairs I heard her and Fang talking.

So I popped my head in.

Maxs pov

Me and Fang finished talking.

Nudge popped her head in the door and told us she was home.

"Did u have a good time?"

"Yeah it was great "

"Good."

"Well u need to be getting to bed it is late. "

Okay night

Night.

After Nudge left

"Well I am going to bed to."

U wouldn't believe it Fang leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said good night

Before I could say something he was out of my room and down the hall.

So that night I fell asleep happy.


	8. THE MALL

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

So I got up and changed into a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

I walked down the stairs and Iggy was the only one there.

"Smells good"

Angel came down behind me ready to eat.

"Go tell the rest of the flock it is time to eat."

She ran up and a couple minutes later the flock was filing down the stairs all ready to eat.

Fang came and sat next to me.

Half way through the meal I decided to make my announcement.

"I have to tell yawl something and all eyes were on me."

"As u all no Christmas is in a couple of day and I decided we should go shopping for the presents today there were a couple of cheers and a nod from Fang"

"So after breakfast we will pick names for the person u are going to buy a present for."

After breakfast I went up and wrote everybody's name on a piece of paper and I colored a dot of red on nudges name so Iggy could pick it out.

Iggy pov

I hope Fang talked to Max.

I really want Nudges name.

Then I noticed max

Max walked up to me and said "there is a red dot on the one with nudges name on it. "

Max POV

I walked down and talked to Iggy and said he could pick first. I handed it around to the rest of the flock after everyone had pick I told them to get dressed and meet here in five.

The flock came down there stairs one by one after every one was ready we went to the car and mom drove us to the mall.

We finally got there after 30 minutes of driving.

The flock piled out of the car and slowly headed for the mall.

When we got inside we split up girls with me and guys with Fang.

Angel had Iggys name so we went to look for a present for him.

Angel said she wanted to get him a book on bombs so we went to the book store and got one.

And believe me we got some weird looks.

Next up was Nudge and she got Fang.

What do u want to get Fang.

Idk he is hard to shop for.

We walked past a cloths store and there was this black tee shirt that said

"I not emo but black is my color."

Nudge said she wanted to get Fang that shirt.

I had to agree it did suit him.

Last was me and I had Angel so I told nudge and angel to go get us some food and that I had to use the bathroom.

I ran in to the build a bear store and bought a bear that looked exactly like chelstic.

Then I headed for the food court.

Fangs pov

Max and the girls left so me Iggy and Gassy turned in the other direction to go pick out presents.

Gassy was first and he had Max the one I wanted.

Gassy decided he wanted to get her an I pod player for her room so we went into fye and bought her one .

I had Gassy so as we walked by the food court we saw Nudge and Angel and I told gasman he could go hang with them that me and iggy would finish and catch up with him later so he ran to the girls.

Me and Iggy walked off .

Iggy "what do u think the Gasman would want since u are his best friend."

"Umm how about u get him a chemistry set for us to mix bomb stuff in."

"Okay" so we went and got a cem set and left the store.

"What are u going to get Nudge."

"Idk I really want to get her some kind of jewelry."

"That's cool."

"What are u getting Max"

"What do u mean I got the Gasman as my present person?"

"Man I know u are going to get her something so u might as well tell me ."

"Okay I am going to get her a necklace ."

As we came around the corner we saw the jewelry store and went in.

After I go maxs present I headed over to Iggy

"Find anything"

"Yeah I got her a solid gold necklace with a heart and her name on it."

"Do u think she will like it."

"I am sure she will."

After Iggy got the necklace we went to the food court to meet up with everybody but Max wasn't there.


	9. A UNESPECTED EXPERIENCE

Maxs pov

I walked out of the build a bear and headed for the food court when someone ran into me and knocked me down.

I looked up to see who the culprit was and it was no other than Tyler from school and he had his group of pig heads with him.

"Hey baby didn't mean to knock u over."

"Yeah sure. "

As I got up and started to walk off he grabbed my arm.

I snatched it away from him.

"Don't u ever touch me again."

"Come on u know u want me."

"Are u stupid or something if I wanted u I wouldn't have punched u in class."

"Well u just got lucky that day."

"Lucky lucky no u u just fight like a girl."

And I turned to leave.

He grabbed me and threw me down I punched him but his gowns grabed me and dragged me off.

I know I am stronger than a normal girl but when u had about 8 football players holding u it is kinda hard.

But trust me I was fighting the whole way.

Fangs pov

I walked up to Angel and asked "where is max."

"Idk she said she had to go to the bathroom."

So I went to find her.

I walked to the nearest restroom in the direction that Angel said she was going in.

I walked down the hallway to where the bathrooms were and I heard Max screaming.

So I ran to the exit door.

Maxs pov

They dragged me through the restroom and out the back door of the mall.

"I will teach u to punch me."

And Tyler pulled out a knife

He leaned down and said.

"U probably won't like this as much as I will."

And he took the knife and slashed my shirt.

My eyes got big and I started to scream but one of his guys covered my mouth.

He started kissing all over my face and chest and stomach and then he kissed me on my mouth.

When he finally stopped he went and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my ankles.

I was about to lose my underwear when Fang bust through the door.

Fangs pov

As I ran trough the door I saw Tyler on top of Max and she had a sliced up shirt and her pants were at her ankles.

When I saw this I was so mad I lunged at them.

They were trying to hurt my Max and they would not get away with it.

I landed at Tyler and knocked him off of Max and punched him the face a good many 8 times before his group came after me. The first tried to punch me and I caught his hand and twisted it and about broke it. The second lunged at me and I did a round house kick right in the ribs and he fell over in pain. The rest of them ran off scared and as soon as Tyler came to he ran off as well.

As soon as the left I turned around to go help Max but she wasn't there she was in the air flying toward home.

I sent a message in my mind to Angel.

"Tell Iggy I said to get all yawls stuff and yawl fly home that me and max are going ahead and that I will explain later."

"Okay "

Maxs pov

After fang beat up Tyler I knew he would come to comfort me and I couldn't let him see me like this.

So I flew off towards home.

When I got home I changed clothes knowing Fang and the flock would be here soon and then layed on my bed and I started crying.

Fangs pov

I followed Max home and when I went inside the house I went straight to her room.

Before I even got their I could here her crying.

I walked in silently as I could and she didnt seem to notice me.

I came and sat beside her and when she noticed me she turned her head.

I picked her up and put her in my lap and she buried her head in my chest and cried I began to rub circles on her back between her wings to sooth her.

"Fang if u hadn't came when u did they would of."

But she began crying again

"Max it is alright I am here u are safe in my arms they will never hurt u again."

Her crying slowed and she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

I wiped away the unshed tears that was on her cheeks and smiled at her.

She smiled back and layed her head on my chest we stayed there for the longest me just holding her and rubbing her back.

"Fang thank u"

"Max u don't have to thank me I would never let anyone do that to u."

"I know but "

I cut her off I leaned down and kissed her.

Maxs pov

I know but

Fangs lips touched mine and it was magical his lips were so soft and he was so genteel and guess what I kissed him back.

What seemed like an eternity but only minutes we pulled apart both breathing hard and he smiled.

Not a regular smile but I smile I had never seen from Fang and I felt better automatically.

I layed against Fang him holding me till we heard the flock come in.

Fang told me" lay down and rest u have had a hard day I will go deal with the flock."

I started to argue but he gave me that face that said u better not.

I wasn't afraid of him but I was tired so I just let it go.

Fang left

And I layed in my bed playing back in my mind the kiss me and fang had together till I fell asleep.

Fangs pov

Now I had to explain to the flock what happened.

As I was walking down the stairs Angel and Nudge noticed me and ran to me.

"Is Max okay. "

"Yes she is fine."

"What happened?"

I didn't want to worry them so I lied.

"Max started to have a bad head ace and we was afraid she would have a brain attack so we hurried home in case she did but she ended up not having one."

Every one but Iggy looked convinced

They all went into the TV room so I went upstairs to my room.

I went into my room and layed on my bed thinking.

I was interrupted when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in"

It was Iggy

"Hey"

"Hey what really happened?"

"Idk iggy"

"Come on man if u can't tell me who can u tell."

"Okay after I left yawl I went to the bathrooms and I heard Max scream I ran out the back door and Tyler was on top of her and her shirt was ripped Iggy he was going to rape her."

"Is she okay?"

Yeah I got there in time and knocked him off of her."

"Iggy I don't know what I would of done if he had hurt her. She means the world to me."

"I would feel the same way if something like that happened to Nudge. "

"Yeah and lets hope that nothing like that ever happens to her. "

"Yeah "

"Well I am going to o cook diner."

"Okay"

Iggy left and I was lying on my bed when I heard Max stir in the next room.

I got up to go and check on her.


	10. nudges anger

Maxs pov

I woke up and I could hear Fang and Iggy talking in the other room and then I heard Iggy pass by my door.

I layed in my bed listening to the birds outside when I saw my door slip open it was Fang.

"Hey"

"Hey u alright"

"Yeah."

We was sitting there in silence when we heard a loud bang down stairs

We both jumped up and ran down stairs.

When we got there I saw Angel on the floor crying and Gassy hovering over her.

Nudge was standing with an angry expression on her face.

"What is going on "

"Nudge shoved me and knocked me down"

"Nudge upstairs now I will be up to talk to u in a minute."

I picked up Angel and made circle around her back but she kept crying.

I passed her on to Fang and he took and her and went and sat on the couch as she cried into his shoulder.

And I headed upstairs to talk to Nudge.

Nudge POV

I ran upstairs ready to cry

"Y did I just do that I don't know what had come over me."

I am going to be in so much trouble Max will probably whoop me I know better."

Then I heard a knock on my door.

Maxs pov

I knocked on Nudges door and walked in

"What is up with u?"

Y did u shove Angel

I am tired of her using he stupid mind power on me to change the channel and stuff I asked her to stop but she didn't so I shoved her."

U know better Nudge she is younger than YOU

I know but I am getting tired of it.

U know I am going to have to punish u

I know.

What do u think u deserve?

Idk I guess a whooping

Okay it is decided.

Iggy called "time for diner."

After diner we will have a talk and u will get your punishment

After diner I sent Nudge to her room and told her to wait on me.

I asked Fang if I could talk to him for a second in my room he nodded and we went upstairs

We got into my room and I closed the door Fang "what do u want to talk about."

"Nudge fang I don't know what has gotten in to her she has never did anything like this I have to discipline her or she wont now to control her anger."

He nodded

"I can't ground her cause it is to close to Christmas and she couldn't go out anywhere with us she I guess there is only one thing to do."

"What is that?"

Whoop her I guess.

Wow

Yeah but I don't think I can do it.

"Max u have to she needs to know u gets punished when u do something wrong."

Well I guess I better go talk to her

I walked to Nudges room and opened the door.

Hey

Hey

Nudge u know I have to do this

I know max I deserve it I shouldn't of pushed Angel.

I went and sat on the bed an told her to come sit next to me

Nudge what u did to angel was unacceptable and if it ever happens again come and tell me or Fang and we will deal with it and not push Angel u could hurt Angel cause u are a lot stronger than her.

I know and it won't happen again

"Come her nudge and lean over my leg."

She came over and layed over my leg

I gave her 3 licks on the butt with her pajama pants on she was crying.

I hugged her and told her I loved and then left the room.

I went to my room sand layed on my bed I felt so bad about what I did but I knew what I did was for her on good.

I layed there till I feel asleep.

Fangs pov

Max went to talk with Nudge and I went down stairs with the rest of the flock.

Where is Max

She is upstairs talking to Nudge.

Oh okay

I walked into the kitchen.

Iggy followed

What is max going to do to nudge?

"She is going to whoop her"

Oh poor Nudge.

Yeah

Max was all sad about it she doesn't want to but Nudge has to learn to control her anger.

Yeah

I heard Max leave Nudges room and go into her room.

So I went upstairs to check on her I opened the door and noticed she was asleep so I closed the door and went to my room.

Iggy pov

I decided to go to bed I was the only one left in the TV room everyone else had went to bed I passed Nudges door and heard her crying.

She couldn't still be crying over Max whooping her so I went in and checked on her.

Whats wrong Nudge

"I can't believe I did that to Angel I feel so bad and Max is mad at me and so is Angel and the Gasman"

I went and sat next to her she leaned over and layed her head on my shoulder.

It is alright Nudge Angel won't stay mad for long and if u go tell her u are sorry she will forgive u.

She looked up at me

Do u really think so?

Yes I do.

Okay I will in the morning.

I hugged her and told her good night and left.


	11. a akward situation

Fangs pov

I was laying in bed when I heard Max scream.

I jumped out of bed and ran into her room.

She was sitting on the bed crying.

I went over and sat next to her.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream of what Tyler did and it seemed so real. I can't get it out of my head, Fang, every time I close my eyes I see him."

"It is alright he won't hurt you I am here."

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Yeah."

I layed down next to her and she layed against my chest .

I put my arms around her.

I heard her breathing slow and I whispered in her ear.

"Max as long as you are in my arms, you are safe"

And then I feel asleep.

Max POV

There were 2 days until Christmas and every one was excited.

I layed on my bed and my stomach started to hurt so I went into the bathroom.

I sat down and there was this red stuff in my underwear.

This can't be happening. Not now. What am I going to do?

Mom is at work, and Ella is at her friends house.

I got it! Nudge.

I sent Angel a message telling Nudge to come here.

A few seconds later, Nudge knocked on the door.

"Hey Max, it is me."

"Come in."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to go down to moms' bathroom and get me something."

"Okay, what?"

"Nudge, I started my period."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be right back."

Nudges pov

I ran down the stairs and passed the kitchen where Iggy was making something.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something for Max."

"What are you getting?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay."

I ran into her moms' bathroom. I searched every where but I couldn't find anything.

I looked under her sink and there they were, a box of tampons. I couldn't find any pads, so this would have to do. I grabbed the last one in the box.

I ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

Maxs pov

I heard Nudge knock on my door

"Come in."

"Here."

"What is this?"

"A tampon. It's the only thing she had."

"Oh, great"

"Bye, good luck."

I will spare you of the details. Lets just say it had instructions on the wrapper, so I did what it said.

I went down stairs. Now I had to go shopping.

So I headed for the door and told Fang I had to go to the store.

"I will go with you"

"No it is okay."

"You don't need to go alone"

"I will be fine."

"No I am going"

"No you are not."

I ran outside and jumped in to the air, but Fang followed. It was a 5 minute flight to the store.

When we got there, I told Fang to wait outside and that I would be back.

Luckily, he didn't argue, so I went to the aisle and walked past all the boxes. I settled on a box of tampons and some kotex pads and went and rang them up.

I went outside to meet up with Fang to fly home.

"What did you get?"

"Nothing."

He aggravated me the whole way home.

When we got home, I ran upstairs with the bags.

Fangs pov

I wonder what she got?

She usually tells me everything.

I walked into the kitchen, and Iggy was there, cooking.

"What did Max get?" He asked.

"I don't know, she won't tell me."

"That's weird. Maybe Nudge, knows she was acting weird."

I saw Max leave her room and decided to go see what she had gotten.

I got to her door and opened it slowly.

When I got in there, I saw the bags smashed inside her open closet, so I went to get them.

And to my surprise they were tampons and pads

Why did she need these?

I was about to set them down when Max walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, nothing."

"Put those back."

"Why do you needs these?"

"Take a guess."

"Ohhh."

This was so awkward.

I handed the box to Max and ran out.

I went back to the kitchen

"So what did she get?" Iggy asked me.

"You don't want to know."

"That's what Nudge said. I do want to know."

I leaned over and whispered it into his ear.

Ewwwww, I didn't want to know.

God, me and my big mouth.

Ha-ha


	12. chrismas

Today was Christmas, and everyone was excited.

I was in my bed asleep when Angel and Nudge ran in and jumped on my bed.

"Get up Max, it's Christmas!"

"Okay. Go get everyone else up, and tell them to meet in the family room."

I went and put some sweat pants on and a tee shirt and went down stairs.

Everyone else was already there.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

"Merry Christmas Max!"

We pushed all the couches and chairs back, and sat on the floor. Fang sat next to me

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

Everybody raised their hands.

"Angel, you hand your present out first," I decided.

"Okay."

She handed her present to Iggy,and he opened it.

"It's a bomb book"

"Thank you Angel. Me and Gazzy could really use this."

"Okay Gazzy, your turn."

"Here, Max."

I opened it and it was an I tune radio

"Thanks, Gazzy."

"Nudge, your turn."

She handed her present to Fang.

Fang looked at it and opened it.

As he read the shirt his eyes got big and he smiled.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"I'm not emo but black is my color."

Everybody laughed, even Fang.

Next was Iggy.

He didn't want to give the necklace to Nudge until they were alone, so he bought her a shirt also.

"Here, Nudge"

She opened the gift and it was a purple Aeropostale shirt.

"I love it! Thank you, Iggy!"

"You're welcome"

"Fang."

He gave his present to the Gasman.

It was a chemistry set and Gasman loved it.

Last was me I gave the box to angel

She opened it, and her eyes got really big as she pulled the bear out.

"Thank you max!" She screamed, jumping on top of me and hugging me.

We all pulled together and got mom a cake mixer, which you could also make cookies with.

And I got Ella a necklace that said best sister ever.

After all the presents were opened, I went into the kitchen to help Iggy and Mom with the Christmas feast.

A little later, Fang came in and asked if he could borrow me.

Fangs pov

Max went into the kitchen to help her mom and I went upstairs.

I went into my bedroom and opened the box with the necklace in it.

I couldn't wait to give it to her.

Now was a good time so I walked down the stairs. When I got into the kitchen, I asked her mom if I could borrow Max.

"Yes Fang, you may."

"Meet me on the roof in five, I need to talk to you."

I got the necklace and went onto the roof. A few minutes later, I heard Max come through the window.

Max's pov

I wonder what Fang wants, I wondered. I went into my room and put on a jacket because it was cold, and climbed through my window.

I flew to the roof and sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"Max, I have been thinking, and I need to tell you something. But first, I need to give you something."

Fangs pov

She came and sat down next to me.

"What's up?"

It's now or never

"Max, I have been thinking, and I need to tell you something. But first, I need to give you something."

I reached over and pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Max."

Max's pov

I wondered what he needed to give me.

He reached over and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it, and it was 2 wings. One black, just like Fangs wings, and one white with brown dots, just like mine.

"Turn it around," Fang said.

I turned it around and it said I love you, and I always will.

Then I started crying.

Fangs pov

I handed the box to her, and she looked surprised.

I really hope she likes it.

As she took it out of the box, a big smile came across her face.

I told her to turn it over.

She did, and when she read it, she started crying.

Max's pov

I can't believe this.

I looked Fang in the eyes and said, "Fang, I love you too."

And a big smile came across his face.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that, Max. I have been waiting for such a long time."

And he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back. Our lips fit together perfectly, like we were meant to do this, and I never wanted it to end.

We pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me, and I am glad it was from you."

"Max you don't have to thank me. I wanted to give this to you. I want you to know as long as I am alive, I will love you no matter what."

And he leaned in and kissed me again

After we pulled apart, he reached for my hand and pulled me into his lap, and we sat there like that until Iggy called us for supper.

Fang and I walked down stairs and into the kitchen.


	13. chrismas part 2

Mom and Iggy had prepared a big Christmas dinner and there was every food you could imagine sitting in front of us.

Mom told us to all sit down.

She sat at the head of the table and we sat around her.

"I am so glad I get to spend Christmas with all of you."

"Mom, we are all glad we could spend it with you too."

She looked like she was going to cry

"I also have a surprise for all of you that I will tell you after dinner."

"What is it?" Nudge and Angel asked at the same time.

"You will have to wait until after dinner to find out."

"Alright."

"Well, dig in. There are extras of everything because I know how much you eat."

After everyone had eaten, I went to my room to relax before mom told us her surprise.

Iggys pov

I need to talk to nudge now

"Dr M, may I be excused for a little bit? I'll come back and help you clean up when I am done."

"Yes you may, and you don't have to come back, I will be fine. You just go talk to Nudge."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"How did you know?"

"I am a mom. I know everything."

I smiled and said okay

I went upstairs to get the jewelry box, then walked to Nudge's room and I knocked on the door.

Nudge's pov

I heard a knock on my door and went and answered it

"Hey Iggy."

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

" come sit down."

Iggys pov

She asked me to come sit down

What should I say? How do I start? I am so nervous. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't do this. No, I have to or I will never know how she feels.

"Nudge, every time I hear you talk, (he cant see sooo) I get this warm feeling inside, and when you went on that date with Ryan, I got so jealous. Well, what I am trying to say is, Nudge I love you."

She didn't speak for a minute, and it was quiet.

No, she doesn't feel the same way. What have I done, she probably thinks I am a retard.

Nudges pov

Iggy told me he loved me and I love him to.

I have been waiting a long time for him to tell me that.

"Iggy I love you to."

Iggys pov

She finally says something

"I love you too, Iggy."

Yes she feels the same way.

Nudge, I am so happy you feel the same way. I have been scared to tell you for along time.

"Same here."

"Here, I got you this," I said,taking out the necklace

"Iggy it is beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

She got quiet all of a sudden. These are times I wished I could see, and then her lips touched mine.

And I pulled her closer and we stayed like this for a while

We both pulled apart breathing hard, and Max's mom yelled for us all to come down, so we walked down together.


	14. the seceret

Maxs pov

I went to my room and layed down on the bed.

There was a knock at the door

"Come in."

It was Fang

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, relaxing. Thinking about today."

"Oh."

It was silent for awhile.

"I wonder what your mom's surprise is."

"I don't know. With her there's no telling."

"True."

He came and sat at the end of my bed and I sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So are we like, officially like dating, now?"

"If you want."

"I do."

"Okay."

Then my mom called and we got up and went down stairs.,

We saw iggy and nudge walking behind us.

Fang leaned over and whispered to me,

"Iggy must have talked to nudge."

"How do you know?"

"Look at her neck."

"Around her neck was a gold necklace."

I smiled. I am happy for nudge.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch and fang sat next to me of course and iggy and nudge sat on the chair him in the seat and her on the arm and angel and gassy was in the floor and Ella came and sat next to me.

"Well what is the surprise?" asked nudge

"I have noticed how much you all get together, and I love spending time with you, so I decided for Christmas to get all of us a-"

And then she stopped.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mom, come on, tell us."

"I got all of us a plane ticket to hawaii."

All the younger kids jumped up and yelled yea and hugged mom.

"This is going to be soooo fun I can't wait we can go shopping and swim and we get to ride in a plane and stay at an awesome hotel-" she would have kept going but iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry."

"I am not finished."

"We leave in 2 days so we need to go get bathing suites and new clothes for everybody tomorrow at the mall."

When mom said the mall I started to feel sick.

I felt fang tense beside me and turn to look at me.

Mom said "You all need to get ready for bed because we are getting up early in the morning and I used that as an excuse and ran to my room."

I sat on the bed about to cry when fang walked in.

"Are you okay."

"No, I can't go back there I will end up breaking down and crying if I do."

"Max I know but you have to if you don't, the younger kids will know something is wrong and so will your mom."

"Fang I can't." I started crying

Fang pulled me up next to him and started making shushing sounds.

"Max, I will be with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you remember I promised I love you and I will keep you safe

I stopped crying and looked up at fang

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Fangs pov

I picked her up and she leaned against my chest and a few minutes later she was asleep. I layed her down and pulled the cover over her and leaned down to her ear.

"I love you max and you are safe with me." then I left and went to my room to get ready for bed.


	15. shopping

Maxs pov

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock it was 8 so I decided to get up

I went and got my close and went and took a shower

When I got out I went down stairs to get something to eat

I went into the kitchen and got me a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table and mom walked in

Hey honey

Hey

Are u excited about the trip

Yeah I cant wait

Well when u get finished will u wake everyone up and tell them to come down and eat we need to leave soon

Okay I will tell them

When I was finished I went and put my bowl in the sink and went upstairs I started at angel and nudges room

I opened the door and walked to angels bed

Wake up honey and shook her.

Morning max

"get up and take a shower and go eat something we are leaving soon "

"okay"

Then I walked over to nudges bed and shook her

"wake up"

"no I don't want to it is to early."

Well I guess we will have to go shopping without u then

And she jumped out of the bed

No max don't I am up

Go eat something and take a ahower when angel gets out

Okay

The I left and went to wake iggy and gazzy up

I walked in and went to iggys bed

I taped him on his heand and he woke up we are leaveing soon wake gazzy up and yall go eat something

Okay

Now to go wake fang up this aught to be interesting

I went in and there was close in the floor no wonder he can never find anything

I walked over to his bed and leaned over and whispered in his ear

"fang time to get up"

"no"

Yes we have to leave soon

Go without me

U said u would protext me remember

Fine

He sat up and I stood up to go

But he grabed me around the waist and pulled be back

Fang I have to go help angel and them get ready

What about me

U are big enough to get your own self ready

Says who

Says me

And he smiled

He let go and I left and went down stairs and everybody was in the kitchen eating

A few minutes later fang came down and got some ceareal

Mom came in and said it was time to go

Okay everybody into the car

We arrived at the mall and all piled out

I was alittle scared but fang came up beside me and I felt beter

Okay angel first

Mom how much cloathes do we need

4 or 5 pairs of jeans and shirts and a swim suit

Okay

We went into limited too and I told angel to go pick out her cloaths

She came back a little while later with 5 tee shirts and 3 pairs of jeans and 2 skirts and a tank a kini bathing suit

Good job angel and we went and payed for them

Who is next

me nudge yelled okay

we went into aeropostal

me nudge and ella all could get cloathes from here

fang y don't u take gazzy and iggy and yall go find yalls cloaths and swim suits

I wont leave u

I will be alright I and with mom and ella and nudge and I am sure yall will be done before we will

Okay if u are sure

Yeah

He left with gazzy and iggy

As soon as I walked in nudge through cloaths at me

I tried on every cloaths imaginable tube tops camis skirts short shorts everything

I finally got all my cloaths

I got 4 graphic tee shirts and nudge got me to get a cami and 4 pairs of jeans and a skirt to go with my cami I had to bye cause everybody wouldn't leave me alone till I did

Nudge got 2 tee shirts a baby doll shirt and a dress and 3 pars of jeans a skirt and some short shorts

And ella got the same

And now we had to find a bathing suit

Nudge picked out a pink and white polka doted tank a kine and ella got a brown and pink one just like it

All they had in my size was bakinis

Come on max u would look hot in a bakinie

So after much pressuring I got a bakini that was brown with pink hawian flower on it and a dress cover up just like angel nudge and ella

I saw fang and the guys sitting outside they had been there for awhile

We payed and went over to the guys did yall get everything

Yeah

5 shits and 5 pants and bating suits

Okay

Y don't yall go get us something to eat me nudge and ella need to run to one more store

Okay and they left

Where are we going

To get underware

Ohh

And we walked over to Victoria seceret

Get 4 pairs okay

K

Nudge came over with 2 bakine and 2 checkies

And ella had 3 bakinies and 1 cheeckie

What did u get max

I havnt picked anything yet can we pick them

Sure but I have to approve and they were off

They came back with 2 bakinis 1 cheekies and a thong

Not the thong

Com eon max it would look great

Whatever

But when they wernt looking I grabed another cheekie for just in case and we went and payed

We stuck our underware in our aero bags and went to the food courts after everyone eat we drove home

I told ever4yone to go put there stuff in my room and I would pack it all

I went to my room and started going through the cloaths when fang came in

What all did u get

Cloaths let me see and he went over to my bag

I didn't mind cause my underware w asnt in there anymore

Oh whats this and I turned around as he pulled out a pair of short shorts

I am goignt o kill nudge

I think u would look good in them u sould keep them

I guess

And he put them back in the bag

Where did yall go after yall got cloaths

To get underware

From where

Victoria secret

What kind did u get

Normal kind

Let me see

No

Yes

No

Yes and he ran over and grabbed the bag

And guess what he pulled out first the thong

Wow I never knew u wore these

I would like to see u in these

Fang u pig

I like them all

U would look sexy in all of them

Thanks

U need help packing

Sure if u want to help

K

Me and fang packed the girls cloaths and then I went on to the boys to see what they got

Grazzy and iggy both go 5 graphic tee shirts and 5 pairs of jeans and both had swim trunks with flames on them

Agte I packed them I went to fangs cloaths and to no surprise they were all black 5 black tee shirts and 5 black pairs of pants and a black pair of swim shorts

Y do u always wear black

Idk I just do

Well I think u would look good in some color

I will make a deal with u

If u will wear a clored shirt u can pick something I bought for me to have to wear

Okay I wont u to wear that thong with those short shorts

I said one

Those kinda go together

Okay and u have to wear one of iggys clored shirts

Okay

Well we beter get to bed we have to get up early tomorrow to catch our plane

I had put the little ones to bede earlier

Okay and are u really wanting to fly on a plaine

No but mom bought the tickets so we have to be nice

Okay good night max

Night fang

Fangs pov

I left maxs room and went to mine the house was quite

I went and changed and layed on my bed imagining what maxs would look like in those shorts

I guess I will just have to wait and see and I fell asleep

**okay sorry about the grammer my beta reader wouldnt write me back and everyone was asking for new chapters so please be patient with me**


	16. plane trip

Maxs pov

My alarm went off and It was 5:30 am out plane left at 7 so I got up and put on the clothes I layed out which was a fly on tee shirt and some jeans

And went to wake the others I started with Fang

I walked in and shook him and his eyes opened slowly

"It is time to go we leave for the air port in 30 minutes"

"Okay I am up"

He sat up and I noticed he had no shirt on man he had a six pack

I guess fighting erasers does that

When u are dressed go wake Iggy and Gazzy up and I will go get the girls

"Okay"

I left and headed to the girls rooms

"Angel wake up it is time to go"

"Okay Max I am up"

Then I walked over to Nudge

"Wake up it is time to leave for Hawi" and her eyes shot open

"I am ready" and she jumped out of bed with her close on

Haha I can see that well go tell Iggy to make something quick for everybody because we have to leave soon

Okay

I helped angel pick some clothes out and went down stairs also

Fang ,Iggy and nudge were down there also

I went and sat down next to Fang and he smiled and reached down and grabbed my hand

Then mom ran into the room

"Were is all yalls clothes on my yall didn't pack did we are going to miss our plane and were are Gazzy and Angel there not asleep are they and she started for the stairs."

Mom calm down i have everything under control

"Our clothes are upstairs and they are packed we arnt going to miss the plane and gazzy and angel are changing clothes and will be down in a minute"

"I am sorry I am just excited "

"It is fine don't worry I am here to help"

And she came and sat at the table

Gazzy and Angel accompanied by Ella walked down the stairs and sat down also

Iggy made us all a bowl of oatmeal

"Thank u iggy"

Everybody eat fast so we can get going

After everybody was done they headed to my room for their suit cases and then out the door they went to put them in the car

We took 2 cars because we couldn't all fit in one with the luggage so I drove the other car

"U sure u will be okay Max "

"Yes mom I will be fine"

It was a long drive to the air port but we finally got there and we all piled out it was 6:45 we had 15 minutes till the plane took off

We grabbed out luggage and ran into the air port

We got to the gate and stopped

"We have 8 seats so who is sitting together "

"Mom and Ella u can sit together"

Okay

Angel and Nudge

Gazzy and Iggy

And me and Fang

"Is that alright with everybody?"

Yeah just fine

And we walked through the gate to board our plane

Angel came up and grabbed my hand and I smiled down at her

We all sat down and the operator said "buckles your seat belts"

I could tell all of us were nervous we had never flown in a plane before

The plane started to move and I grabbed Fangs hand and it went straight up and I squeezed it

Fangs pov

Max was sitting next to me and I could tell she was nervous

It started to move and she grabbed my hand but when it started to go up she squeezed it and man she can squeeze hard but when it was up right she eased up and seemed to be okay

Maxs pov

When the plane went up right I noticed I was squeezing fangs hand and I eased up

"Sorry"

"Its fine"

It was only a 45 to 1 hour flight from Arizona to Hawi

I heard Nudge and Angel talking about what they wanted to do while they were there

Iggy and Gazzy talking about bombs

I hope no one can hear them

It wasn't long after that that the plane landed

And we all filed off

We walked into the air port lobby and mom said she needed to speak

"Okay guys I rented us a car and we are staying at the Hilton hotel and I rented us 4 rooms and I wall let Max decide the arrangements"

Okay

We all went and got our luggage and headed for the van

We piled in and drove to the hotel

"I wonder what the hotel will look like" said Nudge

Mom said "look out your window and you will find out"

It was a huge hotel with palm trees all around

We pulled up to the entrance and got all our stuff out and the vale took our car

We went in and mom checked us in

We walked to our rooms

Mom and Ella said they would share a room

So I handed them there key and they left us

Nudge came up to me and asked

"Do u mind if me and Iggy share a room"

"As long as Angel and Gazzy don't "

"Angel do u mind if me and Iggy share"

No me and Gazzy can have sisterly brotherly bonding anyway

So I handed both of them there keys and them went in

So that left me and fang

We walked into our room and it was beautiful

It had two queen beds

A balcony that over looked the ocean

And a flat screen TV

I walked in and went and layed on the bed and Fang came and layed next to me

I layed my head on his chest and he stroked my head

I said "This is going to be the best vacation ever"

"Yeah especially since I get to share it with u"

And he leaned down and kissed me

We pulled apart

I love u max

I love u to fang

He turned on the TV and I fell asleep on his chest


	17. the movie

Fangs pov

I turned the TV on and started to watch cribs

When I looked down at max I saw she was asleep

Then there was a knock on my door.

I slowly slid out from under Max and went and answered it

"Hey Angel"

"Hey can me and nudge and iggy and gazzy go check out the hotel?"

"Yeah just don't leave the hotel"

Okay bye

And I went back and layed down next to Max

Maxs pov

I woke up and saw Fang next to me so I moved over so I was against him and he put his arms around m.

"Have a good nap"

"Yeah how long have a been asleep"

"Like a hour"

"Where are the kids."

"In their room."

"I think we should have a meeting."

Okay

I got up and went to get the others.

I knock on all their doors and moms and they came out.

"Okay everybody meeting in my room."

And I went back to my room

A few minutes later everybody was seated.

"Okay I wanted to know what everybody wants to do while we are here"

"We are suppose to be here a week right mom?"

"Yes honey"

"Today I thought we would just hang around in the hotel maybe swim and eat in there café."

"Sound good."

Everybody agreed"

"We need to pick out 5 things to do."

"Cause the last day we have to pack and leave"

"Anybody got any ideas?"

Nudge raised her hand

"Yes nudge"

"Souvenir shopping"

"Okay any body else?"

Gazzy and iggy both said the beach

Okay the beach is good

Mom suggested sea world

Everybody seemed to like that

"Okay one more."

"But that's only 2 so shouldn't it be 3 more?"

"If u pick one more that leaves us two day to relax"

"Y don't we go to a movie we have never really every been to a movie together."

Okay it is decided

The rest of the day we spent in our rooms unpacking and watching TV

Me and fang were lying on the bed when an idea popped into my head.

"Y don't we rent a scary movie and us al watch it together "

"That would fun"

So I went to the phone and called the front desk.

"Hello"

"Hello I was wondering if yall had any good scary movies?"

"Umm we have prom night "

"that will do fine"

"Okay it will be up in a minute"

"Okay we are room 411."

Okay

I called all the rooms and told them we were watching a scary movie.

And everybody said they were coming.

Everybody was talking when there was a knock on the door.

I went and answered it and it was a bell boy.

He handed me the movie and I said thanks and he left

I started the movie and went and layed against Fang with Angel at the tip of my bed.

And iggy and nudge were sitting together on the other bed with gazyy at the end of their bed.

And Ella was on the futon chair next to my bed.

We were watching the movie and the stalker jumped out from behind the sheet and I jumped and fang pulled me closer to him I saw angel jump also and she came up there with me and fang and fang put his other arm around her.

I looked over at the other bed and Iggy was holding Nudge and Gazzy had his head under the covers and Ella was on the other side of Gazzy.

By the end of the movie everybody was on my bed.

Fang and I were at the top with angel in his lap and gazzy in mine and iggy and nudge at the end of the bed and Ella beside nudge

Okay guys time for bed and they all left it was 12 and I could tell they were tired.

After everyone had left I went and changed into my pajamas

When I came out I saw Fang on the bed with no shirt on.

I went and layed beside him he pulled me close to his bare chest.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

Fang let go and I went to go see who it was .

I opened the door and it was angel and gazzy.

"Max can we sleep with u tonight we are scared we keep hearing things?"

Yeah

and they ran in and got on the other bed.

I went and layed down next to fang

I love u max

love u to fang

I was about to fall asleep when I heard angel get up and came over to my bed and crawled up on it and layed down next to me

Night angel

Night max

And I fell asleep

Nudges pov

Me and iggy left maxs room and went to ours.

I went in and got my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out I saw iggy was already in the bed

I walked over and got in the other

I layed there for a little bit and I kept hearing things.

"Iggy"

"Yeah"

"Can I sleep with u I am scared?"

"Yeah come on"?

I went over and layed down next to him and he pulled me to him

"Thanks"

"No problem."

And we feel asleep that way


	18. the beach

**Sorry this has some grammar mistakes like quotations and stuff so if you are a grammar fanatic I suggest you not read it but I can't stand grammar so I am sorry if I offend you**

Maxs pov

I woke up that morning and no one was in the bed though I turned over and Fang was gone

Angel and Gazzy were gone to

Fang walked out the bathroom door

"Where is gazzy and angel?"

"They got up and I told them to go to their room and take a shower"

"Oh okay "

"So where are we going to go today"

"Idk where ever the kids want to go which will probably be the beach"

"Yeah true"

I left and went to the kids rooms and asked them all where they wanted to go today

Angel pov

Max came and knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Hey where do u and gazzy want to go today?"

Gazzzy "ummm I guess the beach"

"Me to said angel"

Okay let me go ask Nudge and Iggy

Nudges pov

I heard a knock on my door and max walked in

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Where do u and Iggy want to go?"

"I want to go to the beach"

Iggy "it doesn't matter to me"

Okay well I guess it is the beach then

Put on your bathing suit and meet in the hall in 10

Okay

Maxs pov

I went and told angel and gazzy and then went to my room

I walked in and fang asked

"So where are we going"

The beach

K

I went and got my bathing suit and dress cover up and went into the bathroom to change

I put on my bathing suit which I liked

But the cover up on the hand not so much but I promised nudge I would wear it so I put in on

I walked out and fang looked at me weird

The great max in a dress

Shut up I promised nudge I would wear it

Okay

Put your shirt on so we can go meet the others

I walked into the hall and saw all the girls had there dresses on

Nudge had a light blue one, angel had a white, Ella had a black and I had a brown one

Max u look so pretty said nudge

Thanks

Where is mom

She decided she wanted to stay in the hotel room

Okay and we all headed for the stairs

We walked into the lobby and the boy at the front desk waved and we all waved back

He looked to be about 17

Angel's thoughts came into my head

"Max he thought u was hot"

"Oh great"

"Angel don't tell fang I don't need him getting jealous"

Okay

We walked to the back of the hotel

Okay everybody there is a beach down the coast that mom reserved for us it is about a 15 minute flight

iggy you carry Ella

Okay

Okay guys

We all jumped into the air and were off

As I flew I heard someone come up above me

I looked up and it was fang

Hey

Hey

So when are u going to wear those shorts

I rolled my eyes

Idk I guess when we go to sea world

K

And the beach came into sight

We all flew down and nudge Ella and angel practically through me there dresses

Gazzy and iggy followed after them

I went and sat down on the beach and fang came and sat next to me

We sat in silence for a little while just watching the kids play they were having a splash fight

I finally broke the silence

This is so much fun being on a vacation with everyone

Yeah

The kids look like they enjoy it so much I wish we could have did this a long time ago

Max the kids enjoy everything we do when we are together

True but this is way better than fighting erasers

Angel came running up

Max, fang come on come swim with us"

Fang got up and angel ran off

He held his hand out

"Come on u know u want to "

And he did that smile I can't resist

I took his hand and got up

I will be their in a minute

Okay hurry

Okay

I put all the stuff away in the back pack and pulled my dress off I had to admit this bikini did look kind of good on me

I walked down to the beach and fang was staring at me

Nudge "max u look so pretty"  
angel "yeah u do"

Thanks guys

Max yeah baby

Fang was thinking u look so hot in your bikini

And is so ready to see those shorts on you

I blushed and fang turned away

Nudge lets play chicken

First it was gazzy with angel on his shoulders and iggy with nudge on his shoulders

Nudge knocked angel off so I faced nudge on fangs shoulders and I won

We played back in forth till every one was tired of playing

I got out of the water and went and laid on the towel I laid out before

Fang came next to me

If I could have chickened I would so totally beat you

Then y didn't u challenge me

Cause I am to big to be on anyone's shoulders

Okay then I challenge u to a water battle first one to duck the other under the water first wins

Okay and we both walked to the water

He went to one side and I went to the other all the girls were on my side and the boys were on the other

Iggy "I got my money on fang"

"Well u better be prepared to loose your money"

Ella yelled go and we launched at each other

We were both equally matched

We were pushing and pulling

He kicked the back of my leg and knocked them out from under me

But I was to fast I caught my balance and knocked fangs feet out from under him

I had him pined everything was under the water but his head

"I told u I would win u never mess with a girl"  
I got up and started to walk away and all of a sudden I fell and fang dunked me

"That is a difference in a girl and a guy a guy will carry out his journey a girl will not"  
I laughed and looked around

And my flock was all fighting igggy and nudge and so far iggy was winning but nudge was putting up a good fight and angel and gazzy and angel was winning

Go angel

After everybody was done fighting

I yelled come on guy we need to get to the hotel so we can go eat with mom and we flew to the hotel

When we got to the hotel I told everyone to go and take a shower and change clothes

Everyone went into there room and I stopped nudge what are u wearing tonight

Umm probably my aero tee shirt and my short shorts

Y

Because when u wear those shorts I want to wear mine so I will wear them to

Okay

I headed to the room and went inside I heard fang in the shower so I turned on the TV and watched Summerland till he was finished

About 15 minutes later I heard the water stop and I went and got my clothes

He came out with jeans and no shirt

(Man he is hot with out a shirt)

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on

After I was finished I dried off and put my tee shirt and bra on

I had to wear the thong and the shorts so I put them on

Man these thongs weren't so bad

And I walked out of the bathroom

Fang looked up and his eyes got big and I blushed

I thought u weren't going to wear those till we went to sea world

Well nudge was wearing hers so I decided to wear mine

Oh

What time is it?

6

We aren't suppose to leave for diner till 7

I went and sat on the bed and fang laid down on the other side which he still didn't have a shirt on

Y don't u have a shirt on

I am hot

Then y didn't u turn the air on

Idk I didn't feel like it

Whatever

I was watching TV when fang pulled me down next to him

Hey I was watching TV

You can watch TV later

I rolled my eyes

He smiled

I laid my head against his chest and he started stroking my hair

I was about to fall asleep when he whispered in my ear

"U need to wear shorts like that more often u look hot in them"

U pig

Well at least I am a truthful pig

Then I heard a knock on our door

Come in

It was angel and nudge

Max will u tie our ribbon in our hair

Yeah

They both came running over and I tied a pink one in angels to match her pink tee shirt

And a purple on in nudge to make the aero shirt iggy got her

All finish

Thanks they both said

You're welcome

We have another one if u want it

No it is alright

Okay if u are sure

After they ran off mom came by and asked if we were ready

Yeah

Okay meet in the hall

Okay me and fang walked out and I locked the door and everyone was in the hall way

So where are we eating at mom

At bamboo restaurant

What is that?

It is a restraint that the hotel manager insisted we go to

Okay so we went to the stairs and walked down to the lobby

I walked in and the same dude was at the front desk

Angel must have noticed I saw him and laughed

I grabbed fangs hand and he gave me a weird look

I leaned my head toward the boy and he looked and smiled and we went to the van mom hade rented


	19. hawiana resterant and some fun

We pulled up to the restrant and it looked really Hawiish.

We walked in and there was this huge gift shop .

"Max can we go look"

"After we eat"

I figured Nudge would argue but she didn't

We walked in and sat down at a big table

The inside was really pretty and there were hula dancers at the front dancing

We ordered out food and the waiter looked like he was going to faint

Mom "so what are we going to do tomorrow."

"I guess go souvenirs shopping"

Sounds good to me

We were sitting and the owner came to the front of the room and said

"Any kid 11 and under could come to the front and play a game and there would be 2 winners a boy and a girl and they will get an authentic Hawaiian necklace"

Angel and Gazzy both yelled

"Max can we go please please"

Idk

I looked at fang

"U might as well"

"Okay but Angel no mind powers got it"

"Got it" and they ran to the front

Once all the kids were at the front the owner said okay

"Okay kids to win the game u have to get 5 of these balls in that barrel"

Okay ready set go

Angel and Gazzy were really good at this game and won really fast

The owner came over and announced their names and gave them their necklaces

Angels was pink and gazzys was blue

Our food came as they got back to the table

We ate all of our food and mom went and payed and we went into the gift shop

I walked over to the jewelry they had and I found a necklace I liked

It was a chain with shells and the pendent was a pink and red Hawaiian flower I picked it up and was walking to go show Angel and Nudge when I saw these boxer shorts with Hawaiian flowers all over them (man those would look good on Fang)

I found Angel and Nudge and showed them my necklace and they said they liked it

I decided I would have some fun with Fang

So I sent angel a message in my mind

"Angel u and Nudge see those shorts over there"

"Yea"  
"go and use your bambi eyes and get Fang to buy them"

Y

"Because he made me where these shorts so I want to pay him back"

(That wasn't true but I wanted him to buy them)

Nudges pov

Angel told me the planned I walked over to Fang with the shorts

"Fang u would look get in these u need to buy them"

"No Nudge I don't really like them"

"Please Fang for us" and we turned on our bambie eyes

Fangs pov

The put on their bambi eyes oh no it was to late

They know I can't resist them

"Fine"

They both screamed and handed me the shorts and I went and payed for them

Maxs pov

I saw Nudge and them go talk to him and then they screamed and he walked away with them

Yes hah I knew that would work

Nudge Angel and Ella al got a necklace like mine and Iggy and Gazzy got a tee shirt

We left and went back to the hotel

When we got to the room I told them all good night and me and Fang went into our room

I went and layed on the bed and Fang and sat next to me

"You look tired"

"Yeah it has been a long fun day"

"Yeah"

Fang "what did u get at the restaurant"

"A necklace"

"You"

(I already knew what he got but I didn't want him to know so I went ahead and asked"

Nudge and Angel gave me the bambie eyes and forced me into getting some boxer shorts

Haha now u know how I feel let me see them


End file.
